Opening/Meet the Kingsleigh Family and Friends
Peter Pan Parodies Studios present…. Sora Pan (Version 2) Chorus: (Voice-over) The Second Star to the Right Shines in the night for you To tell you that The dreams you plan Really can come true The Second Star to the Right Shines with a light so rare And if it’s Dreamland you need It’s light will lead you there Female singer: (Voice-over) Twinkle, twinkle little star So I’ll know where you are Gleaming in the skies above Lead us to the land we dreamed of Chorus: (Voice-over) And when our journey’s through Each time we say “Good night” We’ll thank the little star that shines The second from the right (We open on a beautiful night in London) Narrator: (Voice-over) All of this has happened before. And it will all happen again. But this time it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. (We then see a three-story house on the corner of Bloomsbury) Narrator: (Voice-over) That corner house over there is the home of the Kingsleigh Family, and Sora Pan, along with his friends, Riku and Roxas, chose this particular house, because there are people there who believe in them. There is Julianna Kingsleigh…. (In a room on the second floor from a window, a woman with long dark brown hair and blue eyes, and wearing a blue evening dress and dark blue shoes, is standing in front of a vanity mirror humming. That is Julianna Kingsleigh) Julianna: Lionel, dear, do hurry. We mustn’t be late for the party, you know. Narrator: (Voice-over) Julianna believed that Sora Pan, Riku, and Roxas are the spirits of youth. Her husband, Lionel Kingsleigh, on the other hand…. (At the other side of the room from the other window, a man with brown shoulder-length hair and brown eyes, and wearing a white shirt, blue pants, and black shoes, is searching for something frantically. He is Lionel Kingsleigh, Julianna’s husband) Lionel: Julianna, unless I find my cufflinks, we don’t go to the party. And if we don’t go the party, I can never show myself in the Royal Office again! And if I don’t…! (Then, he bumped his head on an open drawer) Lionel: Ouch! Narrator: (Voice-over) Well, Lionel is a practical man. The children, however, Edd, or Double D, Kairi, Xion, Namine, Skippy Rabbit, and their friends and neighbors, Ed, Eddy, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, believe that Sora Pan, Riku, and Roxas are real and made them the heroes of all their nursery games. (In the third floor nursery, four boys and three girls are play dueling. One boy is 12 years old with three black stringed hair sticking out underneath a black sockhat with white stripes on each side and a gap between the middle of the top teeth, wearing a red-orange short-sleeved shirt, purple shorts, red socks, and blue shoes. He is Edd, or Double D, Julianna and Lionel’s son. The second boy is a 7 year old humanoid rabbit with white fur and a pink nose, wearing a blue short-sleeved tunic and an olive green hat with a red feather sticking out that resembles Peter Pan’s or Robin Hood’s. He is Skippy Rabbit, Double D’s little brother. The third boy is a light yellow-skinned 12 year old with stubby black stringed hair on top of his head and a black monobrow, wearing a red and white striped short-sleeved shirt underneath a green long-sleeved jacket with white lines on the sleeves, blue pants, white socks, and black shoes. He is Ed, Double D and Skippy’s best friend and neighbor. The last boy is a pink-skinned 12 year old with three long black stringed hair, wearing a yellow short-sleeved bowling shirt with a red vertical line and purple collar rims and purple sleeve rims, light blue pants with a white yo-yo string sticking out of the left side pocket, and red shoes. He is Eddy, Double D, Skippy, and Ed’s other best friend and neighbor. The first girl is 16 years old with short chin-length auburn hair, blue eyes, and wearing a black stringed necklace with a silver bead, a pink skort with black ruffles on the right and fuchsia, black, and white checkered ruffles on the left, a white tanktop, a black belt with a silver buckle, a pink sleeveless hoodie with a black interior and shoulder padding, two small black fake cat ears on the top of the hood, dark gray pockets, a gray zipper, and fourteen silver buttons, and black boots. She is Kairi, Double D and Skippy’s older sister. The second girl is the same age as Kairi with shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white sleeveless dress with white straps and cyan sandals. She is Namine, Kairi’s twin sister and Double D and Skippy’s older sister. The last girl is 14 years old with short black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a black tanktop, blue shorts, white socks, and red and white converse shoes. She is Xion, Double D and Skippy’s older sister and Kairi and Namine’s little sister. In their game, Skippy, Double D, and Ed are playing Sora, Riku, and Roxas respectively, Kairi, Namine, and Xion are playing Sora, Riku, and Roxas’ comrades, and Eddy is playing the role of Captain Zurg, one of Sora, Riku, and Roxas’ enemies, the other being Zurg’s partner, Admiral Hades. The reason: Zurg and Hades tried to kill Riku and Roxas, but Sora saved the two latters by cutting off Zurg’s hand and fed it to a hungry Krookodile and in the process, the Krookodile scarred Hades’ left arm by biting him, and Zurg and Hades ever since then, refused to leave Dreamland until they both killed Sora, Riku, and Roxas. As the kids played, Eddy cornered Skippy, Double D, and Ed on top of a dresser while dueling with toy swords while Kairi, Xion, and Namine rooted for Skippy, Double D, and Ed)'' Eddy: (Imitating Zurg) Blast you, Sora Pan! And your friends, Riku and Roxas, too! Kairi: Get him, Sora! Namine: Go, Roxas! Xion: Kick his butt, Riku! Ed: (Imitating Roxas) Take that! Double D: (Imitating Riku) And that! Skippy: (Imitating Sora) Give up, Captain Zurg, give up? (Eddy smirked and opens the drawer beneath Skippy’s feet, causing Skippy to fall in the drawer, making Kairi make a fake gasp) Kairi: (Fake gasps) You coward! Eddy: (Imitating Zurg) A coward, am I? (Then he waves a hanger he is holding in his right hand to make it look like a hook) Eddy: (Imitating Zurg) Well, maybe that’ll teach you pests for cutting off my hand and scarring Hades! (Then, an 18 year old girl walking by with a towel, noticed something wrong with Eddy’s acting. She has hip-length reddish-brown hair tied in a ponytail, brown eyes, and wearing a dark yellow headband, a blue long-sleeved shirt underneath a yellow short-sleeved shirt that is also underneath a purple sleeveless tunic, blue stockings, and light brown shoes. She is Kayley, Double D, Skippy, Kairi, Namine, and Xion’s older sister) Kayley: No, no, no, Eddy. The hook is on the left hand. (Realizing, Eddy chuckled sheepishly and switched the hanger into his left hand) Eddy: (Chuckles sheepishly) Oh, right. Thanks, Kayley. (As they resumed playing, Kayley chuckled a little, and went out of the nursery towards the bathroom) Narrator: (Voice-over) Kayley, the oldest, not only believed, but she is also the supreme authority on Sora Pan, Riku, and Roxas, and all of their adventures. (Kayley then noticed a white rabbit-like creature with green markings on the tips of his ears and belly, and three small horns on his forehead, black eyes, a tiny black nose, and tiny black fingers and toes carrying a tray with a medicine bottle and three spoons. He is Terriermon, a Rookie-leveled rabbit-type Digimon and a butler to the Kingsleigh Family) Kayley: Aw, Terriermon. Must we always take that nasty medicine? Terriermon: Yep. Your parents’ orders are to make sure you don’t get sick. So, momentai! (Kayley nods in an understanding way and walked into the bathroom while Terriermon carried the tray into the nursery) Narrator: (Voice-over) Terriermon, the butler, being a Digimon, kept his opinions to himself. And viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. (Terriermon, after carefully walking over a pillow on the floor, placed the medicine tray on the table) Terriermon: Phew. (He then goes over to the pillow, picked it up, and went over to the bed where the kids are playing) Skippy: (Imitating Sora) Take that! Eddy: (Imitating Zurg) Scuttle my bones, I’ll slash you to ribbons! (He used his toy sword to knock Skippy’s out of his hands. Skippy, Ed, Double D, Kairi, Namine, and Xion ran to the other bed so Skippy can retrieve it while Eddy chased after them. Terriermon then brought the pillow to the first bed) Skippy: (Imitating Sora) Not if I do it first! (Skippy then grabbed his toy sword) Skippy: (Imitating Sora) Ah-ha! (He swung his toy sword, only to accidentally smack Eddy in the face) Eddy: Ouch! Xion: Are you alright, Eddy? Eddy: (Rubbing his cheek) Yeah, but that hurt. Skippy: Sorry, Eddy. Eddy: It’s all right. Anyway, since no one, especially me, is hurt, shall we continue? (Realizing, the others agreed and resumed their game. At the same time this happened, Terriermon placed the pillow on the first bed, fixed the blanket, and walked away, picking up three blocks, one saying A, one saying B, and one saying C. As the game resumed, the kids then went back to the first bed, messing it up again) Eddy: (Imitating Zurg) You and your friends will never leave this ship alive! Ed: (Imitating Roxas) Oh yes, we will! Double D: (Imitating Riku) Take that! (Terriermon meanwhile placed the blocks on top of a block tower and was about to work on the medicine set when he stopped and noticed he placed the three blocks on top as B,A,C. He then fixed them as A,B,C and then went to work on the medicine) Terriermon: (Chuckles meekly) A little OCD. Eddy: (Imitating Zurg) Hold still, you brats! (He attempts to pretend stab Ed, but he dodged and Eddy accidentally ripped a bedsheet that was tied to the bedposts like a ship’s sail. They got shocked on what he did) Namine: (Groans) Eddy.... Eddy: Didn’t mean it. Kairi: Father is gonna be very upset when he sees this. Xion: Well, you know him, if we just admit to what happened, he’ll go easy on us. Double D: She does have a point. (Agreeing, the kids resumed their game) Skippy: (Imitating Sora) Back, back, back, you villain! (Skippy, Double D, Ed, and Eddy lock toy swords) Eddy: (Imitating Zurg) Insolent bunnies! (Hearing Eddy say this, Terriermon stopped working on the medicine in shock, thinking he is calling him that while some medicine spilled on his hand.) Terriermon: What?! Kairi: Not you, Terriermon. We’re just playing. Terriermon: (Realizing) Oh, ok. (After realizing and was about to resume his work, when he saw the medicine on his hand) Terriermon: Oh, great. Skippy: (Imitating Sora) Wicked pirate! Double D: (Imitating Riku) You said it, Sora. (Eddy swung his toy sword at Skippy, Ed, and Double D, but they dodged) Skippy: (Imitating Sora) Missed us! Double D: (Imitating Riku) Missed us! Ed: (Imitating Roxas) Now you gotta kiss us! Eddy: (Imitating Zurg) How dare you! (During the “missed us” part, Terriermon puts the medicine bottle down and licks the medicine off his hand and grimaced at the taste, understanding how bad the taste is) Terriermon: Yuck! No wonder the kids hate this! (Skippy tried to pretend stab Eddy, but missed) Skippy: (Imitating Sora) Take that! (Ed tried too, but missed) Ed: (Imitating Roxas) And that! (Double D tried his turn, but missed) Double D: (Imitating Riku) And that! (Then the three pretend stabbed Eddy) Skippy, Ed, and Double D: (Imitating Sora, Riku, and Roxas) And that! (Eddy collapsed on the floor, pretending to die. But before they could anything else, Lionel comes in the nursery, searching for his cufflinks still) Lionel: Kids, a little less noise, please. (As he walked to the vanity mirror desk, he accidentally knocked the block tower down, causing Terriermon, who just finished the medicine, to notice and went over to the blocks in anger to rebuild the tower again while grumbling a little. Eddy noticed Lionel and got up) Eddy: Oh, hi, Lionel, my man. (Thinking Eddy is still playing, Ed got angry) Ed: (Imitating Roxas) You old bilge rat! (Thinking Ed is calling him that, Lionel got shocked on what he said) Lionel: What?! (Realizing the game’s over now, Ed felt guilty as Lionel started to scold him) Lionel: Ed, why...?! (The kids spoke up on Ed’s behalf) Double D: No, no, no, Father, he wasn’t calling you that. We were just playing a game involving Sora Pan and his friends. Eddy: Yeah, he was being one of Sora Pan’s friends, Roxas. Kairi: And Eddy was Captain Zurg. Namine: And Kairi, Xion, and I were just being Sora, Riku, and Roxas’ comrades. Xion: And Skippy and Double D were being Sora Pan himself and Sora’s other friend, Riku. (Realizing now, Lionel resumed his search) Lionel: Ok, that’s nice. Now, where are those...? (He was about to walk to the bed with the ripped bed-sheet when he accidentally stepped on Terriermon’s ear, causing the Digimon to yelp and fall on the just finished block tower, knocking it over again) Terriermon: (While stepped on) Ow! Lionel: Oh, Terriermon, for goodness sake! (He walks to the bed) Lionel: Where are those cufflinks?! (Glaring at Lionel, Terriermon, after recovering, knocked the remaining block stand down and started to rebuild the block tower, grumbling a little again. Hearing Lionel say that, the kids got confused by what he meant by cufflinks) Double D: What do you mean by cufflinks, Father? Lionel: You know, the gold ones. (Realizing that the treasure they were using for their game were Lionel’s cufflinks, the kids got shocked) Double D: (Whispering) Ed, the buried treasure, where is it? Ed: (Whispering) I don’t know. Eddy: (Whispering and glaring narrowly at Ed) You lost them, didn’t you? (Realizing something else, Skippy spoke up quietly) Skippy: (Whispering) The map! Where’s the treasure map?! Ed: (Whispering in confusion) Treasure map? (Realizes, then whispers) I forgot where it is too! (Suddenly, Lionel, who is searching the bed, noticed the ripped bedsheet and got angry) Lionel: The bedsheet! What happened?! Eddy: (Quickly answering) I accidentally ripped it while we were playing. (Lionel calmed down and sighed, deciding to let Eddy off the hook for being honest and resumed his search) Lionel: Ok, but don’t do it.... (He suddenly found his shirt-front on the bed, but didn’t see the drawing of a treasure map on it) Lionel: Hey, my shirt-front’s here! (As Lionel puts it on, Ed ran over to him to grab the shirt-front, despite the kids trying to stop him) Ed: Hooray! You found it! Lionel: Yes, I have. And now if.... (Ed suddenly grabs at the shirt-front) Lionel: Don’t paw me, Ed! This is my last clean...! (Suddenly, Ed’s grip slipped off the shirt-front, causing it to pop up in front of Lionel’s face, finally exposing the drawing in front of him) Lionel: No.... (He pushes the shirt-front down in embarrassment) Lionel: No! (Julianna then comes in the nursery to check in the mirror) Julianna: Lionel, please hurry. We mustn’t be late. (Lionel then points at his drawn shirt-front for Julianna to see) Lionel: Julianna, look! (Julianna turned and noticed) Julianna: Lionel! Lionel: I didn’t do this! Ask the kids! (Julianna turned to the kids, who felt guilty) Skippy: It’s only chalk. Eddy: Yeah. Double D: It said on the box it washes off clothes easily. Julianna: (Understanding) Well, ok, but.... Ed: It’s not only our fault. It was in a story.... (The kids motioned Ed to stop, which made the tall boy confused by their reaction as he continued) Ed: And Kayley said.... Lionel: “Kayley?” “Story?” (He suddenly realized what he just said upon seeing Lionel’s angry reaction on the words “Story” and “Kayley.” The kids gave Ed a brief glare, now seeing that Kayley will get in trouble) Eddy: (Quietly and sarcastically) Nice going, Ed. Skippy: (Quietly agreeing) Yeah. Lionel: I should’ve known. Kayley? (He walked over to the nursery door and as he said Kayley’s name, he stood there with his arms crossed as Kayley comes in with a jug and towel) Lionel: KAYLEY?! Kayley: (Putting the towel and jug down nearby) Yes, Father? Lionel: Would you kindly...? (Not noticing Lionel’s shirt-front yet, Kayley noticed Julianna’s dress and ran to her in admiration) Kayley: Wow, Mother, you look lovely! Julianna: Thank you. Lionel: (Impatiently) Kayley.... Julianna: (Ignoring Lionel) It was just my old dress, but it did turn out nice. Lionel: (Losing his patience) Julianna, if you don’t mind, I am.... (Kayley suddenly sees Lionel’s shirt-front and got shocked) Kayley: Why, Father! What have you done to your shirt-front? Lionel: (Aghast) What, have, I...? (Knowing Lionel’s anger, Eddy counted down three seconds with his fingers and points at Lionel at the right cue when he groaned in anger. Julianna then came up to Lionel with a wet towel and cleaned the treasure map drawing off) Julianna: Now, Lionel, calm down. Like they said, it comes off easily. (Lionel looks down at his cleaned shirt-front) Lionel: That’s no excuse. (He turns to Kayley in anger as she and the other kids are putting their toys away in a toy chest) Lionel: Kayley? Haven’t I warned you about stuffing the kids’ heads with all those silly stories? Kayley: But they aren’t. Lionel: I say they are! (He tries to clip down his collar flaps) Lionel: Captain Burg, Sora Pirate! Kayley: It’s Sora Pan, Father. Namine: And it’s Zurg, not Burg. Lionel: Pan, Pirate, they’re poppycock! (The kids try to convince Lionel otherwise) Lionel: Absolute poppycock! (He finished clipping his collar flaps) Lionel: And let me tell you, this ridiculous...! (While trying to calm Lionel down, Julianna tried to tie his tie around his neck) Julianna: Now, Lionel.... Lionel: “Now, Lionel” this, “Now, Lionel” that...! (As Terriermon almost finished building the block tower, he stopped and holding the last three blocks, listened) Lionel: (Messing his tie up) Well, “Now, Lionel” will have his say! Julianna: (Fixing and finishing his tie) Please, calm down, dear. Lionel: Julianna, Kayley’s growing up! It’s high time she has a room of her own! Kayley: Father! Julianna: Lionel! The Eds: What?! Skippy: No! Kairi, Namine, and Xion: You can’t! (Even Terriermon was shocked that he dropped the last three blocks) Terriermon: That’s not fair! Lionel: I mean it! (To Kayley) Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery! (Kayley bowed her head down in sadness) Lionel: And that’s my last word on that matter! (He was about to storm out when he accidentally stepped on Terriermon’s ear again. Afterwards, he and Terriermon started to stumble around and Terriermon fell on the block tower. He then tried to run out of the way from Lionel when he slipped on a small toy wagon on the floor and rolled into a wall. Lionel, who was still stumbling, stepped on the wagon and began to ride around until the wagon skidded to a stop. Lionel then got flung off the wagon and fell next to the vanity desk, knocking the stuff off such as a jack-in-the-box, a comb, a squeak ball, and a jewelry box. Julianna and the kids got concerned on seeing this) Julianna and the kids: Oooh.... (Lionel recovered and noticed Julianna and the kids running towards him. He sighed happily, thinking they were worried about him when he got surprised and shocked that they ran by him and checked on a recovering Terriermon instead) Julianna and the kids: (While coddling Terriermon) Poor Terriermon. Lionel: (Shocked) “Poor Terriermon?” (He got up angrily and pointed at the nursery door for Terriermon) Lionel: This is the last straw! OUT! OUT, I SAY! Ed and Skippy: (Hugging Terriermon in defense) No, please, no! (Lionel grabbed Terriermon by his ear and dragged him towards the door with Skippy hanging onto the Digimon’s other ear) Lionel: Yes! There will be no more Digimon servants in this house! (Julianna picks Skippy up, making him release Terriermon) Ed and Skippy: (Sadly) Goodbye, Terriermon. (Terriermon waved goodbye back at Ed and Skippy as he is dragged out of the nursery and the house to the backyard by Lionel. During this, Lionel mumbled to himself in sarcasm) Lionel: (Sarcastically while taking Terriermon out) “Poor Terriermon.” Oh, yes, “Poor Terriermon.” But “Poor Lionel” or “Father?” No! (Once in the backyard, Lionel released Terriermon and searched for the rope collar) Lionel: For goodness sake, where’s the rope collar? Terriermon: (Sadly) Right here. (He noticed Terriermon sadly holding the leash and accepted it) Lionel: Thanks. (He ties the rope collar on Terriermon’s neck gently and suddenly noticed the Digimon’s sad look) Lionel: Oh, Terriermon, don’t give me that look. It’s nothing personal. It’s just that.... (He goes to the hose and fills Terriermon’s water-bowl with water) Lionel: Well, you’re not really a servant. You’re, well, a Digimon. (He brings the bowl over to Terriermon and placed it next to him) Lionel: And the children aren’t baby Digimon. They're people. And sooner or later, Terriermon, people have to grow up. (He pats Terriermon on his head without touching the horns and walks back in. Later, in the nursery, Julianna is tucking the kids, in their pajamas, in their beds, with three 5-year-old doll-like girls watching. Kayley is now wearing a purple long-sleeved nightgown with a golden sun on it and white lining and light blue leggings with white laces at the ankles. Double D is now wearing green one-piece pajamas and lime green socks. Skippy Rabbit is now wearing baby blue footy pajamas. Ed is now wearing teal footy pajamas with long pink sleeves, a matching collar, a teal placket with small matching buttons, and blue booties with matching soles. Eddy is now wearing teal footy pajamas with long pink sleeves, a matching collar, a teal placket with small matching buttons, and pink booties with matching soles. Kairi is now wearing a lilac sleeveless underdress and a pair of lavender frilly, ankle-length bloomers underneath a violet nightgown with long, puffy sleeves, frills as the collar and wrists, and a placket with four small buttons. Namine is now wearing a white T-shirt with a blue star on it and matching pants, and Xion is now wearing a dark blue T-shirt and black pajama pants with white skulls and crossbones on them. The first girl is a long redheaded girl with pink eyes and wearing a big red bow on top of her head, a pink hairclip with a red heart on it tying her hair in a ponytail, a pink sleeveless dress with a black line, white stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. She is Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. The second girl is a short blonde-haired girl with baby blue eyes and wearing her hair in pigtails, a baby blue sleeveless dress with a black line, white stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. She is Bubbles, Blossom’s sister and cute member of the Powerpuff Girls. The last girl is a short black-haired girl with light green eyes and wearing a light green sleeveless dress with a black line, white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes. She is Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles’ sister and the tough member of the Powerpuff Girls. They are also the youngest babysitters and were just informed on what just happened by Julianna and the others. As Kayley laid on her bed, she is still upset about what Lionel said to her earlier) Kayley: But Mother, I don’t want to grow up. (Julianna reassured her as she tucked Kayley in) Julianna: Now, dear, don’t worry about it anymore tonight. Blossom: But you will talk about it with him, right? Buttercup: Yeah, are you? Julianna: (Tucking Xion in bed) Of course, Blossom and Buttercup. Bubbles: That’s good. Julianna: (Tucking Kairi and Namine in bed) Indeed, Bubbles. Kairi: What he said about Sora was awful. Double D: Yes, he even called him “absolute poppycock.” (Julianna tucks Double D in bed) Julianna: I'm sure he didn’t mean to, Double D. He was just probably upset. Blossom: And besides, Julianna said she’ll talk to Lionel about it. (Skippy, upset about Terriermon being taken outside, wiped some tears away as Ed looked sad) Skippy: (Sadly) Poor Terriermon. (Sniffs) Out there all alone. Ed: (Sadly) Life can be so cruel! (Julianna caresses Ed’s hair and Skippy to calm them and tucks them in) Julianna: Don’t cry, Ed and Skippy. It’s a warm night. He’ll be alright. (As Julianna was about to walk to the window, Ed noticed Lionel's missing cufflinks in his bed and picked them up) Ed: Julianna? Julianna: Yes? Ed: The buried treasure. Skippy: Hope it’ll fix everything. (Julianna accepted the cufflinks and walked to the window to close and lock it) Julianna: Now, children. Don’t judge Lionel too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much. (She was about to lock the window after closing it when Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion spoke up) Kayley: No, don’t lock it, Mother! Namine: They might return. (Julianna stopped and got confused) Julianna: “They?” Kairi: Yes. Sora Pan, Riku, and Roxas. Xion: You see, the other night, Kairi, Kayley, Namine, and I found something that belongs to Sora. Julianna: And what’s that? Xion: His shadow. Julianna: (Surprised) Shadow? Kayley: Yeah. Kairi: Terriermon had it, but we took it away and hid it. (Concerned, Julianna was about to speak when Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, noticing her concerned look, tried to reassure her) Blossom: It’s okay, Julianna. If Sora, Riku, and Roxas do come, we’ll make sure Sora gets his shadow back no matter what. Bubbles: Yeah, and we’ll do our best to take care of the kids. Buttercup: Yeah, you can count on us. (Still feeling concerned, Julianna gave in and agreed) Julianna: Okay. (She suddenly remembered something) Julianna: Oh! I almost forgot our lullaby. (She starts singing) Julianna: Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Let me help you Count your sheep One in the meadow Two in the garden Three in the playground Four in the nursery Fast asleep Fast asleep (Kayley, Kairi, Double D, and Skippy then started singing separately at the same time until they fell asleep slowly along with the other kids while singing) Kayley, Kairi, Double D, and Skippy: (Separately at the same time) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep One say your prayers and Two tuck yourself in and Three close your eyes and Four safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep Julianna: (While Skippy finished his verse) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep (She then looked up at the night sky from the window) Julianna: My children Remember what Your hearts says About my worth “Heaven on Earth Another word for divine” (She turned to the Powerpuff Girls with a hopeful look) Julianna: Girls, take care of them, and make sure they don’t get hurt. The Powerpuff Girls: We promise. (Julianna smiled softly and while finishing the song, went to the door, shuts the light off, and turned to the Powerpuff Girls, who are now putting on their pajamas. Blossom is now wearing pink one-piece pajamas with purple cuffs and ankles. Bubbles is now wearing baby blue one-piece pajamas with pink cuffs and ankles, and Buttercup is now wearing light green one-piece pajamas with baby blue cuffs and ankles.) Julianna: One say your prayers and Two tuck yourself in and Three close your eyes and Four safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep (Julianna then exited the nursery) Julianna: Good night. (The Powerpuff Girls nodded a good night and went to bed. Julianna then left to go meet up with Lionel and go to the party) Coming up: The kids and their babysitters meet Sora Pan, Riku, and Roxas, as well as Helga Pataki and Phoebe Hyerdahl, and their adventures in Dreamland begins. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies